Lettre
by Shini-cat
Summary: [pour Gayana, mais pas interdit pour les autres] J'ai un peu changé l'Histoire, sinon, ça ne donné pas ce que je voulais ! J'ai quand même garder le collier: Au début 2xH mais ce termine en 2x?... reviews please!


**Titre:** Lettre

**Auteuse:** Shini-Cat

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** On change pas une équipe qui gagne (1x2, 3x4 et 5x Sally)

**Disclamer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, OUINNNNNN!!!!!!!!! snif..snif. Mais sinon cette fic est pour Gayana, ma Bêta

d'ailleur en parlant de toi, par pitié, dit-moi que tu as reçut le 5ème chapitre de "Bal Masqué"!!

kisu, toi, et bonne lecture

* * *

Lettre

* * *

"8 décembre AC 196

_Voilà, la guerre est terminée et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. Wufei est entré chez les Préventers pour suivre sa petite amie et la protéger. Trowa est retourné au cirque avec sa soeur et va voir Quatre quand les déplacements du cirque lui permet. Quatre lui a reprit les affaires de son père et a fait de nombreux miracles. Duo a commencé des plans pour un orphelinat sur L2 avec Hilde, sa petit amie. Et moi, dans tous ça que suis-je sensé faire? Réléna veut que je reste près d'elle en temps que garde du corps, mais moi, je ne veut plus toucher à une arme de ma vie!!_

10 Décembre AC 196

_Je tourne en rond. Je remercie du fond du cœur Quatre de m'avoir prêté une de ses maisons pour que je puisse me reposer, mais je me sens de plus en plus dans une cage. Il me manque, alors que ça ne fait qu'un mois que je ne l'ai pas eu en face de moi et que ça ne fait que deux semaines que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il a l'air si Heureux avec Hilde. Certes l'amitié qu'il me porte ne faibli pas malgré les centaine et les milliers de kilomètres qui nous sépare, mais il parle beaucoup de Hilde quand il me téléphone et moi je subit. J'ai mon cœur qui se serre quand je vois ses yeux s'illuminer sur l'écran du visiophone. Il aime Hilde et moi je l'aime, je l'aime en silence. Je cache ma douleur derrière des sourire hypocrite et crispé, mais si je pouvais, je pleurerais._

15 Décembre AC 196

_Je n'en peux plus: Hilde par-ci, Hilde par-là, J'EN AIS PLUS QU'ASSEZ, je vais devenir fou, pourquoi la seule personne que j'aime et que je n'ai jamais cesser d'aimer, persiste à rester aveugle à mes sentiments. Il doit venir pour Noël avec Hi...Hilde. Je ne veux pas la voir, je la déteste cette fille. Duo, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, aide moi, ne me laisse pas seul, tu m'avais juré qu'ont serais toujours ensemble, qu'ont ne ce quitterait plus. Et moi...J'Y AI CRU!!!!! TU M'AS MENTI!!!! Je te déteste et pourtant je ne t'en aime que plus. Ont dit que quand quelque chose nous tente et qu'ont l'a, on peut s'en lasser. Mais moi, je ne me lasserais jamais de ta voix, de tes yeux, de tes cheveux et de tous ce qui ce rapporte a toi!!! _

23 Décembre AC 196

_Duo arrive dans quelques heures et je suis complètement effondrer. Il restera avec _elle. _Je la haïs, je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi, je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de Duo. Je ne veux pas les voir main dans la main. Je ne veux pas les voir s'embrasser. Je ne veux pas les voir s'enlacer. J'ai toujours été seul, mais le jour où je t'ai rencontrer, cette habitude s'est envolée et j'appréciais beaucoup ta présence. J'ai cru en de l'amitié. C'était après tous ce que tu attendais de moi? Mais au fil du temps je me suis aperçut que je t'appréciais de plus en plus et j'ai pris peur, c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné de toi: pour faire taire ce sentiment qui devenait trop grand et incontrôlable pour moi. Et c'est à cette époque là que tu as rencontrer Hilde, où tu as décider d'arrêter de vouloir être mon ami, alors que tu avais réussit...au delà de tes espoir!!_

24 décembre AC 196

_Tu es en-bas, et tu es plus Heureux que jamais. Tu as trouver la femme de ta vie et tu le clame haut et fort en l'embrassant et en la complimentant à tous va. Je n'ai pas pu rester en-bas plus longtemps. D'après ce que tu as dit, tu vas rester ici jusqu'au nouvelle an. Je vais souffrir, je le sais et c'est inévitable de toutes façons. J'aimerai tellement t'avoir à mes côtés, et non te voir au sien, mais je me rend compte que ton bonheur n'est pas a _mes _côtés, mais au _sien._ J'ai perdu la partie. Elle à un avantage: elle, peut te donner des enfants, moi, c'est impossible. Je suis un Homme et j'en aime un. Je t'aime mon Ange!!"_

Heero posa son crayon et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard bloqua sur la grande sphère blanche que représentait la Lune. Un sourire triste se dessina doucement sur son visage et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les chassa d'un mouvement lent, les yeux toujours fixé sur la Lune, comme hypnotisé. Il resta un bon moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que trois coup furent donné faiblement à sa porte. Il essuya le reste de ses larmes et répondit un "Oui" neutre, à la personne derrière sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde fit son apparition dans l'entre-baîllement. Avec un sourire Quatre demanda:

-Tu viens manger?

Il haussa la tête et se releva. Il suivit le blondinet jusque dans la cuisine et découvrit Duo entrain d'embrasser Hilde à pleine bouche. Son cœur se serra et il détourna les yeux de ce spectacle douloureux. Il s'assit.

-Heero, ça va t'es pâle, je trouve. Demanda Duo en s'approchant de lui après avoir lâcher sa petite amie. Celle-ci s'assit et se mit a discuter avec Wufei et Sally. Duo posa sa main sur son front ce qui occasionna un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il dégluti silencieusement.

-...tu n'as pas de fièvre! Conclut Duo en s'éloignant d'un pas et il retourna s'asseoir au-près d'Hilde. Un éclair de détresse et de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il s'assit sur sa chaise suivit des autres personnes présentes. Il commença a manger, sans aucun appétit. Quand il sortit de table il se dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes où il rendit le peu qu'il avait avalé.

Oui, il allait souffrir pendant ces deux semaine avec le Natté.

Le lendemain le Natté et Hilde firent le tour du parc qui entourait la maison. Il partirent un bon bout de temps et revinrent complètement décoiffer et légèrement débrailler, Comme ci...Heero se surprit à vouloir se rendre au toilette pour vomir, mais à la place il sortit de la pièce pour, à son tour, aller dehors. Il longea la bordure du bois qui se trouvait derrière la maison et qui formait une sorte de clôture. Il allait repartir quand un objet scintillant attira son attention. Il s'avança et le ramassa. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait...de la croix en argent de Duo. Il regarda en direction de la maison avant de glisser doucement le bijou dans sa poche de jean. Il retourna dans sa chambre et accrocha le pendentif à sa lampe de bureau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la feuille qui représentait, en quelque sorte, son journal intime. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleine. Il se détourna et se coucha sur son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses paupières devinrent très lourdes avant qu'il ne cède à la fatigue et se laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et des éclat de rire se faisaient entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva, passa dans la salle de bain, se passa le visage sous l'eau et descendit, sachant pertinemment que tôt ou tard il croiserait Duo ou Hilde. Il les trouva dans un fauteuil, Hilde sur les genoux de Duo et les bras de Duo autour de sa taille, en compagnie de Wufei et Sally. Duo lui fit un petit sourire moqueur en voyant les trace que l'oreiller avait fait sur sa joue. Il se renfrogna et partit dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à grignoter. En entrant dans la cuisine il vit Quatre entrain de préparer à manger. Il s'approcha et tenta de goûter jusqu'à ce qu'une cuillère en bois s'abatte sur ses doigts.

-Pas touche, ont ne met pas les doigts dans le plat.

Il fronçât le sourcils et sortit sous le regard courroucé du jeune Arabe.

L'heure du dînée sonna et une tornade ce précipita dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit entre Wufei et Hilde. Heero, qui venait juste de rentrer dans la cuisine, ce retrouva juste en face de lui. Il s'assit, droit comme un "i" et regarda Quatre le servir. Son humeur se froissa un peu plus lorsque Quatre lâcha un:

-Voilà, maintenant tu peu goûter!

Il lui lança un regard noir avant d'entamer son repas. Autour de lui, les discutions allaient bon train, et l'envie de pleurer se fit plus forte lorsqu'il réalisa que personne lui parlait, que seul lui restait en dehors des hilarités. En clair personne ne voulais lui parler...Bon, ok, il ne faisait aucun effort pour que les autres lui parle ou autres, mais la moindre des politesses, c'est de ne pas abandonner un ami. Sont envie de pleurer doubla et il cacha ses yeux derrière ses mèches pour le dissimulé, mais une phrase lui fit relever la tête:

-Duo, il est où ton pendentif? Demanda Hilde en désignant le cou de l'Américain. Ce dernier le chercha autour dudit cou mais ne le trouva pas.

-Non, je l'ai pas perdu, j'y tien moi à ce collier??!! S'exclama Duo en regardant les autres et autour de lui pour le trouver. Mais rien. Heero ce senti coupable. Il avait voulu le garder, pour garder un souvenir de lui, quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu, mais il ne se doutait pas que ce collier été si cher à l'Américain. Il se résolut a lui rendre.

-Je l'ai retrouver dans le jardin, dans les buissons. Il est dans ma chambre, accroché à ma lampe, tu peux aller le chercher. Dit platement Heero. Un sourire de gratitude éclaira le visage de l'occidental et il se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la chambre du Japonais, non sans avoir déposer un baiser amical sur sa joue.

Duo monta au premier et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il alluma la lumière et chercha le bureau. Quand il l'eu dans son champ de vision il s'en approcha pour découvrir une fine croix suspendus avec une chaînette en argent à la lampe de bureau. Il l'a décrocha et se l'attacha autour du cou. De part ce geste il pencha la tête en avant et découvrit une feuille poser sur le bureau. Il l'a prit avant de la reposer en pensant a toutes les tortures que Heero pourrait lui faire subir s'il apprenait qu'il avait fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur la feuille et qu'un mot le bloque sur place. Il prit la feuille et commença à la lire. Quand il eu finit, ces gambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur la chaise de bureau, une main sur la bouche et les larmes ruisselant lentement sur ses joues pâles.

Heero se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où Duo était peut-être encore. Il avait complètement oublié de ranger ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, la feuille sur laquelle il avait marqué toutes les questions qu'il avait, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Duo ou Hilde. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre pour voir Duo en pleure sur son bureau. Il se figea et dégluti difficilement lorsque des perles Améthyste rougis se posèrent sur lui. L'Américain le regarda désespérément et se releva pour s'avancer vers lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête dans son cou.

-Pou...pourquoi t'as rien dit? Pourquoi? Demanda Duo, la voix enrouer. Et là, il fit une découverte: Duo était plus grand que lui de cinq bon centimètres. Mais il se souvint que Duo lui avait poser une question et que par politesse il se devait au moins d'y répondre.

-Je...je pouvait pas. C'était trop tard tu étais avec Hilde et je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous.

Duo se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux, comme...mal à l'aise ou coupable?

-Heero, je...j'ai pas été...totalement franc avec vous.

Le dit Heero fronçât les sourcils et le regarda de travers, appréhendant ce que Duo allait lui dire.

-Je ne...suisjamaissortiavecHildedemaviec'étaitpasvrai!!

-...Pardon? Demanda Heero, un sourcil relever TRES haut.

-Je...Duo poussa un soupir et continua plus doucement: Hilde et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Elle sort avec un autre gars et j'en ai rien à fiche. Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi ont a fait ça, n'est ce pas? Et bien, pour l'orphelinat, c'est comme pour adopter un enfant, il faut être mariée ou être en ménage depuis plus de 2 ans (1) alors Hilde a voulu faire croire a tous le monde qu'ont étais ensemble. Mais je ne l'aime pas et elle non plus. Duo fit un sourire triste et leva la tête qu'il avait baisser pendant son petit discours.

Mais si j'avais su que ça te faisait autant souffrir, je ne l'aurais pas fais, crois moi.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et essuya une larme qui venait de rouler sur cette dernière.

-Je...Heero, je...Je t'aime aussi, si j'avais su, c'est a toi que... j'aurais demander... ce service et... pas a Hilde!

Heero releva les yeux au ton hachée des paroles de son aimé pour voir qu'il pleuraitr. Il leva les deux mains et les posa sur ses joues pour les enlever. Il lui sourit tendrement, un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur du Natté. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des sienne avec douceur. Il les pressa un peu plus et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Heero ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir une langue qui vint taquiner la sienne. Heero poussa un gémissement quand Duo le serra contre lui. Il était tellement bien dans ces bras. Des larmes de bonheur lui montèrent aux yeux mais il ne chercha même pas à les retenir. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra à son tour contre lui, comme s'il allait s'évaporer, comme un rêve qui ce fini avec l'aube et qui vous laisse seul et désemparé dans un lit vide de toute présence, sauf la notre. Ils se séparèrent, à court d'oxygène et se regardèrent, essoufflé et heureux. Un rire mêlé de larme s'échappa de la bouche de Duo et il replongea sa tête dans son cou. Il lui mordilla tendrement, avant de continuer:

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Hilde ou quelqu'un d'autre après la guerre, parce que j'avais trouvé le garde fou de mon cœur. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque. lorsque j'allais en boite de nuit à chaque fois c'était pour ramener un coup d'un soir, mais je repartais sans personne, je n'en avait pas la volonté. Alors j'ai finit par abandonner les boites et je me suis consacré à autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier, j'ai tous fait, mais rien n'a marché et je me suis résolu à vivre avec cette amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais Dieu m'a entendu et maintenant tu es dans mes bras et tu ne me laissera plus, hein?!! Finit-il en lui embrassant le front, les paupières, les joues, le menton, le nez etc...

-Non, je ne te quitterais plus jamais...jamais.

Son sourire s'agrandi et il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Duo se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre, passionné, fougueux, amoureux...Ils étaient ensemble et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer...

-Hum hum

...(bon ont va arrêter là!!)

Duo se retourna vers la porte pour découvrir Hilde, visiblement en colère. Un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Fausse, la colère...

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, toi?!!!

-Hilde, il sait, arrête de jouer la comédie!! Répondit Duo.

Hilde perdit son masque de colère pour celui d'incompréhension.

-Tu lui as dit? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui...Hilde...j'ai lu quelque chose qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur Heero. Il n'est pas la personne froide et sévère que je croyais. répondit-il.

Hilde regarda Heero et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de la perdre pour une mimique beaucoup plus contrariée.

-Quoi?!!

-Ont a commencé à faire croire qu'on était ensemble... on fait quoi maintenant? Je suppose que Heero ne va pas apprécier le fait que je te paluche dans la rue, comme avant, et mon vrai petit ami, commence aussi à en avoir marre, lui aussi! Demanda Hilde.

-...Hilde, si je ne me trompe pas les couples Gay n'ont pas plus de problèmes que les couples hétéro? Donc, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je leur dirais qu'on c'est séparer suite a une engueulade et que je me suis mis avec Heero, tous simplement. Répondit Duo en haussant les épaules.

-Ils vont pas gober un truc pareil! Rétorqua l'Allemande, peu convaincu.

-Et bien on inventera autre chose, mais je dois avouer que j'en avais assez de cette comédie!! continua l'Américain.

-Vas-y, dit tout de suite que je suis de mauvaise compagnie!! s'offusqua théâtralement Hilde. Elle éclata de rire suivit par les deux autres. Mais leurs rire s'arrêtèrent quand une fois de plus le sourire de la jeune femme disparut.

-Tu sais Heero, je ne suis pas sa mère, mais je suis quand même son amie, alors fais lui le moindre mal et je t'égorge sur place...clair?

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo et Hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle retrouva son sourire et continua:

-Bon, maintenant, il faut dire la vérité aux autres aussi, se serait vache de ne pas leurs dire alors que c'est nos amis, non?

Se fut au tour Duo d'hocher la tête avec résignation. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de descendre et c'est ce qu'ils firent, sous les yeux complètement éberlué des autres. Oui, il est vrai que voir Duo et Heero main dans la main, alors que Duo est censé être avec Hilde peut faire un choc.

(Je suis désolé, j'abrége les explications...non, en faite je les met pas du tous, ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire!!)

POV Heero

Mais tous _ça _s'est passé il y a plus de 2 ans et maintenant, à l'heure actuelle, je me trouve dans une chambre occupée par 3 petits garçons qui sont adorables.

Finalement, le projet de Duo a vu le jour. Personne n'a cherché la raison de ce détachement total quand à la séparation brutale de Duo et Hilde, mais quelque chose me dit que notre cher Quatre n'y est pas étranger. Pour ce que je sais de Wufei, il est toujours chez les Préventers et va se marier l'année prochaine avec Sally. Quatre et Trowa, eux ce sont mariés cette année. Quant à moi, je projette de faire ma demande dans très peu de temps. Je suis aussi devenu un associé de Duo, et l'aide financièrement pour l'orphelinat en travaillant de mon côté, ce qui permet de faire des cadeaux aux enfants, de temps en temps. Je suis informaticien sur L2 pour le compte de Sank qui a établi des bâtiments dans chaque colonies qui permet de transmettre instantanément des informations des colonies à Sank. C'est plutôt bien payé.

J'arrête l'histoire que j'étais entrain de lire pour m'apercevoir que les trois petits bout de chou dorment à point fermé. J'entend quelqu'un frapper discrètement à la porte et la vois s'ouvrir sur une fine silhouette, mais indéniablement masculine.

-Ils dorment? Demande la voix douce de Duo. Je me lève pose le livre sur la table de chevet et sort de la pièce non sans avoir embrassé le front des trois petites marmottes, qui porte les doux nom de Mathéo, Isaac et Kévine. Je ferme le plus doucement possible la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et me retourne pour être accueilli par des lèvres gourmandes.

-Bon...vais-je pouvoir t'avoir rien que pour moi, cette nuit? Me demande Duo.

-Je pense que oui. Alors qu'il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mon esprit ce porte sur l'écrin qui est caché dans ma mallette de travail et qui contient ce qui rendra Duo définitivement mien et vice versa, car je ne veux appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à toi mon Ange, Tenshi, Angel, Malika...(2)

Owari

vilà, vilà, j'espère Gaya, qu'elle t'aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas dit le moi, mais si ça ta plus tu me le dit aussi, hein:)

(1) C'est un truc dans ce style.

(2) c'est du Français, Japonais, Anglais et de l'Arabe. Je dit ça pour ce qui ne savait pas que "Malika" voulais dire Ange en Arabe.

kisu

shin'


End file.
